Amour silencieux
by Hedra Carlson
Summary: [YAOI NC17 lemon Léon x Cloud] Cloud rejoint l'organisation Coeurs Noirs chargée d'anéantir les SansCoeur de la ville de Traverse. Il y fera équipe avec Léon...
1. Les Coeurs Noirs

Fanfic : Kingdom Hearts I & II (c) Square Enix / Disney

Genre : Yaoi **sexplicite** (dans le chapitre 4 environ. Mais comme n'accepte apparemment pas les scènes explicites. j'éditerais une version plus soft ici et la version hard sur mon blog ! Je mettrai un lien ! Rien ne vous empêche de suivre l'histoire ici ! ) ! Faites attention ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour placer un bon lemon ! NC-17 donc ! Sinon, c'est une fic assez sérieuse ! Mais j'essayerais de détendre l'atmosphère !

Pairing présent : Léon x Cloud. Peut-être aussi un peu de Cloud x Léon !

Bref résumé : Cloud rejoint l'organisation "les Coeurs noirs" chargées de débarasser la Ville de Traverse des Sans-Coeurs.

**Chapitre 1 : _Les Coeurs Noirs_**

Tifa était fatiguée.

Voilà bientôt 2 longs mois qu'elle avait fondé avec Léon, Yuffie & Aérith l'organisation dite des "Coeurs Noirs", ayant pour mission l'extermination totale des Sans-Coeurs dans la Ville de Traverse. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : le nombre de Sans-Coeur avait augmenté, tout autant que leurs forces physiques. Chaque jour, tôt le matin, elle partait en direction du 2ème quartier en compagnie de Yuffie. Le premier quartier, plus tranquille, était confié à Aérith, tandis que le plus dangereux, le troisième, revenait à Léon. Mais même aidée d'une partenaire, aussi douée soit-elle, Tifa avait de plus en plus de mal à venir à bout de ses ennemis, et la fatigue la guettait...

_"Je n'ai plus une seconde à moi ! Toujours me battre ! Sans relâche ! Le 2ème quartier est devenu dangereux. Je n'ose pas imaginer le 3ème quartier ! J'espère que Léon s'en sort, il a l'air éreinté chaque soir..."_

Toute la journée, du matin jusque tard dans la nuit, les "Coeurs Noirs" luttait contre les Sans-Coeur. Mais la nuit, ils s'accordaient un peu de repos, le temps juste de manger et de dormir. Et les Sans-Coeur profitaient de leur sommeil pour rappliquer et doubler en nombre. Tifa jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge de l'église, il était déjà tard. Bientôt, elle aurait terminé et pourrait enfin se reposer...

_"Tout va bien... Tifa ?"_, lui demanda une Youffie en sueur.

Tifa hocha la tête et reprit son combat. Il lui fallu un bon moment avant de sentir une douleur lancinante dans son dos, et remontant à son épaule. Elle avait été touchée !

Tifa tomba. Elle chercha Youffie du regard mais celle-ci avait disparu. S'était-elle enfuie ?

Elle était désormais à terre et pouvait sentir le souffle des Sans-Coeur dans sa nuque. Malgré tous ses efforts pour se relever, aucun de ses membres ne bougea, la clouant au sol. La seule chose qu'elle vit avant de s'évanouir fut les Sans-Coeur disparaissant en un clin d'oeil de par la lame d'une jeune homme aux chaussures cloutées...

Tifa se réveilla, elle était couchée dans le luxueux lit de la chambre rouge de l'hotel. Youffie et Léon se tenaient à ses côtés...

_"Léon...? C'est toi qui..."_

_"Ne parle pas... et repose-toi"_, dit-il en caressant affectueusement la joue de la jeune femme du bout des doigts.

_"Tous ces Sans-Coeur... Je suis désolée... Mais je crois que je suis arrivée à mes limites..."_

_"Cette organisation n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée..."_ intervint Youffie.

Il y eu un silence dans la pièce. Aérith débarqua en toute hâte.

_"Je suis désolée ! J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ! Mais j'ai eu droit à 3 Sans-Coeur dans le premier quartier aujourd'hui ! Vous vous rendez compte ?! 3 !! Je croyais que je n'en viendrais jamais à bout !!"_

_"Ah ouais, dit Youffie, effectivement, 3 Sans-Coeur dans une journée, tu as du avoir du mal !"_

Léon intervint _"Bon, nous ne sommes pas là pour juger les capacité physiques d'Aérith ! Tu pourrais la soigner s'il-te-plait ?"_

La jeune fille qui avait mis plus de 15 heures pour exterminer 3 Sans-Coeur se montra heureusement plus douée pour les soins, car Tifa se sentit tout de suite mieux. Mais cet accident avait plombé l'ambiance. Aussi, Léon déclara :

_"En tant que chef de l'organisation des Coeurs Noirs, je vous donne votre congé !"_

_"QUOI ?!"_, hurla Youffie.

_"Léon, s'il-te-plait réfléchit ! Il n'est pas question que tu t'occupes des Sans-Coeur seul ! Tu sais très bien que tu as déjà du mal avec le troisième quartier !"_

_"J'ai pris ma décision ! Tifa est l'un des meilleurs éléments de cette équipe et elle a été gravement blessée. Qui sait ce que ce sera la prochaine fois. Je n'aurais qu'a réduire mes heures sommeil, voilà tout !"_

Sans laisser le temps aux filles de répondre, Léon sortit de la pièce. Tifa prit peur. Elle n'avait qu'entrevu le 3ème quartier et celui-ci était tout simplement ingérable ! Les Sans-Coeur les plus sanguinaires s'y regroupaient. Léon avait déjà bien du mal à terminer cette zone alors si il fallait en plus qu'il s'occupe du 2ème quartier, ça l'épuiserait ! Ignorant ses blessures et les recommandations d'Aérith, elle se leva et attrapa Léon par le bras.

_"Tifa tu es folle ?! Tu es blessée ! Tu ne dois pas bouger de ton lit !"_

_"Qui est le plus fou de nous deux ? Vois les choses en face Léon ! Tu vas te faire tuer !"_

_"Si on laisse les choses telle quelle, c'est vous qui allez mourir..."_

Tifa, prise par une grande douleur à sa blessure, s'adossa au mur et soupira. Elle regarda Léon.

_"C'est du suicide..."_

_"..."_

_"Accepte notre aide Léon,... s'il-te-plait..."_

_"... non... je suis désolé..."_

_"Accepte d'avoir un allié ! Peut-être pas nous, mais quelqu'un ! Je ne te laissera pas partir seul au combat..."_

Tifa se redressa tant bien que mal. Elle s'approche de Léon et, de dos, le serra contre elle.

_"Nous nous connaissons depuis peu de temps... Mais tu es quelqu'un de si gentil Léon, j'ai l'impression... que tu as toujours été à mes côtés. Tu es important pour moi Léon, aussi je t'en supplie... pour moi... accepte que je demande à quelqu'un de te prêter main forte..."_

Léon soupira à son tour, avant de se défaire de l'emprise de Tifa. Il murmura un _"Soit !"_ et retourna vers le 3ème quartier. Aérith passa timidement la tête hors de la chambre.

_"Tu vas demander à Cloud n'est-ce pas ?"_

Tifa se retourna et offrit un regard radieux à Aérith qui l'aida à regagner son lit.

_"Cloud est tout aussi tête de mule que lui. Mais à eux deux, ils seront invincibles !"_

Tifa s'endormit. Dans ses rêves, elle vit une Ville de Traverse en paix...

---------------------------------------

Ce chapitre sert plus d'intro qu'autre chose ! Mais j'espère que ça vous donnera envie de lire la suite ! Les reviews sont les bienvenues !


	2. Les retrouvailles

Fanfic : Kingdom Hearts I & II (c) Square Enix / Disney

Genre : Yaoi TRES sexplicite ! Faites attention ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour placer un bon lemon ! NC-17 donc ! Sinon, c'est une fic assez sérieuse ! Mais j'essayerais de détendre l'atmosphère !

Pairing présent : Léon x Cloud. Peut-être aussi un peu de Cloud x Léon !

Bref résumé : Cloud rejoint l'organisation "les Coeurs noirs" chargées de débarasser la Ville de Traverse des Sans-Coeurs.

**Chapitre 2 : _Les retrouvailles_**

Voilà maintenant 3 jours que Léon dormait peu. L'allié promise par Tifa n'était toujours arrivé et Léon s'en réjouissait. Il ne voulait pas impliquer une autre personne dans cette histoire d'organisation. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, son manque de sommeil se faisait de plus en plus ressentir et cela se répercutait sur son efficacité au travail. Les Sans-Coeur, profitant de cette faiblesse, l'attaquèrent tous en même temps et Léon, le genou à terre, ne trouva pas la force de répliquer. il pensa passer un sale quart d'heure lorsque tous les Sans-Coeur autour de lui disparurent dans un fracas assourdissant. Il releva la tête et aperçut quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis bien longtemps...

_"Ce serait toi... l'allié... ?"_

Cloud ne prononça pas un mot. D'un pas lent, il s'approcha de Léon et l'envoya à terre d'un coup de poing en plein visage. Léon, épuisé, ne trouva pas la force de répliquer. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à se relever. Cloud le regardait d'un regard rempli de colère.

_"Elle est blessée..."_

_"Quoi...?"_

_"Elle s'est faite attaquer et tu n'étais même pas là pour la secourir. C'est à cause de toi que le sang de Tifa à coulé."_

_"Non, je..."_

Cloud n'attendit pas de réponses et alla pour décrocher un nouveau coup de poing. Léon cette fois, para le coup de son avant-bras, mais la force du coup lui causa tout de même une vive douleur. Remarquant les résistance de son adversaire, Cloud sortit son épée et... quelqu'un lui asséna une bonne gifle.

_"Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête ?! Tu trouves pas qu'il est déjà assez amoché comme ça ?!"_

_"Aie-euh ! Aérith, non mais t'es pas malade ?! Ce mec est responsable de l'état de Tifa !!"_

_"Et aussi de la faim dans le monde et de la mort de Marylin Monroe tant que tu y es ! Tifa, elle s'est foutue dans la merde toute seule !"_

_"Mais c'est elle qui m'a dit d'aller voir Léon !!"_

_"Et elle t'a aussi demandé de lui casser la gueule ?! Par ici garnement ! Faut qu'on aie une p'tite discussion !!"_

Aérith tira Cloud par l'oreille et l'emmena dans la chambre d'hôtel de Tifa où celle-ci se rétablissait petit à petit. Une bonne tasse de thé à la main, elle lui expliqua plus amplement sa demande de faire de lui le coéquipier de Léon.

_"Donc en gros, vous voulez que je rejoigne votre organisation « Cœurs Noirs »… Et en plus, je dois me coltiner stoïque-man !"_

_"Tu as bien compris…"_

_"Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Rien ! Laissez tomber, trouvez quelqu'un d'autre…"_

_"Tu en veux à Léon pour ne pas avoir été là pour moi, mais pourtant, ce n'est pas lui qui est en train de fuir en ce moment…"_

Cloud se stoppa. Il pensa à Léon en ce moment. Aérith lui avait ordonné de dormir au moins deux heures, c'était vrai qu'il avait l'air épuisé. Celui-ci devait se battre chaque jour de toutes ses forces…

_"Entendu… Mais dès que le nombre de Sans-Cœur revient à la normal, je partirais…"_

_"Ca me va ! A ce moment, je serais prête à reprendre du service. Léon s'occupe seul du 2ème et 3ème quartier et Youffie patrouille dans le 1er. Peut-être devrait tu aller le voir et mettre au point un semblant de stratégie, tu ne crois pas ?..."_

Cloud demeura silencieux. Il quitta la pièce et, d'un pas peu motivé, entra dans la chambre verte où dormait Léon. Celui-ci avait sans doute plusieurs nuits de sommeil à récupérer. Il était tombé comme une masse et dormait maintenant profondément. Cloud soupira et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

_"Tifa m'a expliqué son accident. Je m'excuse de t'avoir attaqué à tort…"_

Cloud tourna la tête vers Léon, endormi à ses côtés, puis attrapa le réveil sur la table de nuit et le brisa.

_"Je vais m'occuper des Sans-Cœur seul. Un coéquipier faible ne me sert à rien. Tu ne te battras pas à mes côtés tant que tu n'auras pas récupéré…"_

Sur ces paroles, Cloud partit vers le 3ème quartier. L'atmosphère y était mauvaise et malsaine. Les Sans-Coeur y avaient doublé, voir triplé en nombre durant le court moment où Léon n'était plus là pour s'occuper d'eux. Cloud se prépara au combat et deux bonnes heures plus tard, après y avoir massacré les Sans-Coeur sans relache, Cloud constata que le nombre ne chutait pas. Même qu'il allait en s'augmentant. Cloud devait se rendre à l'évidence : il était dans la merde !

Cloud commençait tout doucement à envisager la fuite lorsque quatre Maitres des Tours apparurent et l'encerclèrent. S'interrogeant vaguement sur la présence de Sans-Coeur d'un tel niveau dans la Ville de Traverse, Cloud fonça dans le tas. Après une lutte forcenée, il posa le genou à terre, épuisé de la force de ses adversaires. Surgissant derrière son dos, un Maitre des Tours s'apprêta à lui porter un coup décisif lorsqu'un puissant coup de lame pulvérisa l'adversaire. Cloud reconnut d'abord l'arme, une GunBlade, puis son porteur.

_"Tu étais censé dormir..."_

_"Et toi tu es censé faire partie d'une équipe ! Et une équipe, c'est minimum deux non ?"_

Cloud grogna et se remit à l'attaque. Il avait du mal à l'admettre mais la présence de Léon fut importante quant à leur victoire. Tout deux profitèrent de la panique grandissante des Sans-Coeur pour retourner à l'hôtel.

Cloud était blessé, Léon était fatigué. Léon aida Cloud à se coucher sur le lit et resta debout près de la fenêtre. Cloud le regarda.

_"Je commence à comprendre ce que disais Tifa..."_, murmura Cloud

_"Quoi donc ?"_

_"...que tu étais plus gentil que tu ne le laissais paraitre. Elle avait raison, c'est assez attendrissant dans un sens..."_

Cloud se leva difficilement. Sa blessure à l'épaule était légère mais le faisait tout de même souffrir. Le sang coulait le long de son bras, et rougissait son dos et son torse. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Léon.

_"Allez, au lit maintenant..."_

_"Pardon ?"_

_"Il faut que tu dormes. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'enfiler minimum 12 heures de sommeil."_

Léon accepta, mais en contre partie Cloud devait le laisser le soigner. a contre-coeur, Cloud ôta le haut de sa tenue et s'assit sur le lit de la chambre rouge. Léon prit place derrière lui.

Cloud frissona en sentant le linge mouillé dans son dos, mais se laissa faire. Ce n'est que lorsque Léon força Cloud à se lover contre lui pour lui laver plus facilement le torse que celui-ci émit de nouveau un petit gromellement de protestation. Le corps de Cloud tremblait des gouttes d'eau glacées qui roulaient sur ses muscles, et il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Léon contre sa tempe. Petit à petit, les soins de Léon lui semblèrent se transformer en caresses, et le corps de Cloud ne pouvant lutter contre cet apport de sensualité inattendue, une "réaction naturelle" apparut rapidement à l'entre-jambe du jeune homme. Léon s'en aperçut et poussa un petit ricanement étouffé qui fit rougir Cloud jusqu'aux oreilles. Désireux de sauver la face, celui-ci se défit de l'emprise de Léon et se rhabilla rapidement.

_"Laisse tomber, t'es pas doué niveau soins; Je vais chez Aérith..."_

Léon regarda la silhouette du jeune homme s'éloigner, puis tint sa promesse de dormir 12 heures d'affilée...

---------------------------------------

J'ai essayé de "softiser" un maximum ce moment ! J'espère que ça ira !

A bientôt dans le chapitre 3 !


End file.
